After Valentines Day
by CubeFistMan
Summary: Beck wants Cat to be his valentine, but Robbie keeps interfering. Once Beck finally gets to ask Cat says yes, but some odd things happen afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first time writing a fanfiction! Hope you like it! I will be giving shoutouts at the end of each chapter! :]

* * *

><p><span>Cats POV<span>

I slowly walked through the supermarket with my mother. I had just turned six years old and I was going to start kindergarten. I had brown, mid-length hair, with perfect ringlet curls.

My mom wasn't watching where she had been going. I heard a small crash and looked over to her cart.

"I'm so sorry!" my mom said explaining to the lady she had ran into. "I should've been watching where I was going."

Nothing fell out of either one's cart.

"No, It's my fault. Sorry." the woman said. She had a son, with olive skin and short black hair.

"I guess it's both our faults." the woman chuckled. "Your daughter is adorable!"

I looked to the lady and gave her a small smile. I just couldn't stop staring at her son. I knew I was six, but it felt like love at first sight.

"Thank you, and your son is very handsome! Oh, sorry, I didn't catch your name!" my mom said.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Noelle Oliver." she told my mom.

"Noelle? Oh my god! I'm Dana Valentine. Do you remember me? From Cresent Dale High School?" my mom asked.

"Yes! We need to catch up! Our kids could play." Ms. Oliver said.

My mom directed me towards the boy who was just two inches taller than me.

"My name is Cat." I said.

"My name is Beck." he said. I gave him a hug. (That's what I did when I was little. I hugged everyone).

"So what's your last name?" Beck asked.

"Valentine." I stated.

"Valentine? Like Valentines day?" he asked.

"Yeah, my great great grandfather was General Valentine. The day was named after him."

"So do you have a valentine? Since you're Cat Valentine?"

"No. My mommy says boys are icky."

"No I'm not!"

"That's what mommy says."

We rambled on for hours just talking. Though we were both just six years old, we had a lot to talk about.

After a few years, we became bestfriends. We could tell each other anything. Beck and I were like two peas in a pod, as old people would say.

We were now eleven.

"Cat, am I still icky?" Beck asked me.

"No! You were never icky, remember? You said so yourself." I said.

"Oh... Guess what day it is!"

"February thirteenth."

"Yeah. Guess what day's tomorrow!"

"Valentines day."

"Do you have a valentine?"

"Yeah, Robbie."

Becks POV

No, the girl of my dreams valentine is Robbie Shapiro? That was unbelievable. Robbie was nice and all, but he didn't really seem Cat's type.

"Robbie Shapiro?"

"Yeah why? Jealous?"

"No." I lied. On the inside I was extremely jealous. I thought this was the year that I could ask Cat to be my valentine.

The next day at school was ever so depressing for me. I sat next to Jade West who was cutting up paper hearts with her new scissors she had just gotten.

I stared at Robbie in anger as he tried to hold Cat's hand, but Cat refused. She told me once that she thought Robbie was icky.

"Got a problem?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at Robbie so meanly?"

"Fine. I like Cat, yesterday I was going to ask her to be my Valentine but stupid Robbie already asked her."

"Tough shiz, Beck."

"I know. I guess I'm going to have to wait until next year."

Jade sat silently while cutting her hearts.

Four years passed. Stupid Robbie got to Cat first every single year. I'm not letting him ask her first this time.

We were fifteen now and I was still in love with Cat.

Cats POV 

Robbie better not ask this year. I hope he doesn't. I said yes to him for the past few years just because I wanted to be nice to him.

Beck ran up to me panting.

"I couldn't find you anywhere!" he said out of breath.

"Looking for me? Why?"

Becks POV

I was literally so out of breath I couldn't say anything. Cat was just looking at me waiting for me to say something.

I finally had some air.

"Cat will you-" I said. Cat's brown eyes had a slight glow in them and she began to smile.

Robbie walked up to Cat holding flowers, interrupting me. Cat's eyes lost the glow they had and her smile faded.

"Cat, will you be my valentine?" Robbie asked.

"Sorry Robbie." she said.

I was suprised she didnt say yes.

"Why not?"

"Because someone already asked me." she said. My hopes went down rapidly. How do people ask Cat to be her Valentine so quickly? I should start asking her a few days ahead of time if this keeps happening.

"Who?"

"Beck."

I felt butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't help but to smile after she said I was her valentine.

Robbie stormed away, throwing the flowers on the ground angrily. Robbie didn't even take Rex with him when he asked Cat, which concerned me.

"I didn't actually get to ask you." I said.

"I know. Do you want to?" she smiled.

"Cat, will you be my valentine?" I asked. I couldn't stop myself from smiling in such a stupid way. I guess that's what love does to you.

"Yes!" she replied nodding her head. She put her hands on my neck and looked into my eyes.

Cats POV

We stared into  
>each other's eyes and I hugged him. He squeezed our bodies together and everything felt so...right. I could feel sparks even though we weren't kissing.<p>

The next day came around. Valentines day.

Beck looked like he was in a really good mood.

"Good morning, Cat." he said. He handed me a single rose.

"Morning." I smiled back at him.

He pecked the side of my cheek and I blushed.

Tori's POV

Awww, look how cute they look.

"Who are the newly weds?" Rex said. Everyone hated Rex.

"Shhh!" I hissed, embarrassed.

Jade walked up behind me and gasped.

"What's the matter, Jade?"

"They're... They're..."

"Adorable?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Well... She's my bestfriend. I'm happy for her I guess. Don't speak of this." she walked off.

Whoa, I guess Jade did like some people.

Cats POV

The bell rung and we had to go to class.

"Beck, come to my house tonight?" I asked him, smiling.

"Sure. I'll be there around 6:30, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

He rang the door bell a little early, it was only 6:15. I was already ready to see him so it didn't matter.

"Hi Beck, come in." my mom said greeting him. "You sure are handsome. You've really grown up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Valentine."

"Cat told me you were coming over. Are you her valentine?"

"Yeah." he said awkwardly.

"Mom, just let him inside the house..." I said. She did. I pulled Beck's hand and dragged him upstairs. He had flowers in his other hand.

"Thanks for the flowers." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "So... How are you?"

I sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm just tired of Robbie taking you from me every valentines day." he said.

"Robbie taking me?"

"He's asked you every valentines day when I wanted to."

"Beck, he might've been my valentine all those years, but you have my heart."

He handed me a card, with a grin on his face. There was a poem inside of the card that said:

_'Remember me?_

_Remember us?_

_Don't flick me away in the dust._

_I love you and you're one of a kind._

_I'm glad to call you, my valentine.'  
><em>

Beck wrote it himself. It sent tingles all throughout my body. I blushed. He handed me a gold chained necklace with a pearl, my birth stone, on it.

"Beck, how could you afford this?"

"I saved up over the years."

"I love you, I can't believe you would spend so much on me. Thank you, Beck. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I took his hand in mine. I handed him the present I made for him.

It was a golden framed picture of us when we were kids. I also got him the combat boots he wanted. They were black with a hint of grey.

"Cat! I've wanted these for so long! Thank you!" he said. He kissed me on the cheek.

My mom walked in the room.

"Dinner?"

"Not hungry right now, Mom." I said. Beck nodded.

"Okay, maybe later. I'll leave some out on the counter wrapped up."

Ding. New text message. Jade.

_From Jade: How is it, Valentine?_

_To Jade: Good. Beck gave me a gold necklace with a pearl in it._

_From Jade: Stay safe... Wear a condom._

I was in shock. I wasn't going to have sex with Beck. We were only fifteen. I knew what was right from wrong.

_To Jade: JADE! I'm not having any of that...tonight. I'm only fifteen! Everyone would think I'm a slut, I don't want to anyways and Beck's not controlling.  
><em>

Beck swiped his hand through his hair.

_From Jade: Sure...like not having sex with him is an option. I'm going to flat out say it. He's hot. If I were you I would want it.  
>To Jade: want what?<br>_

"Whatcha doing?" Beck asked.

"Texting Jade. She's being innapropriate." I stated.

_From Jade: His body._

_To Jade: Is someone having a little crush on my boyfriend? ;]  
><em>

"What's happening?" Beck asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why's she so inappropriate?"

"It's Jade we're talking about."

"So true...so, you wanna watch a movie or something? We can't spend Valentine's Day doing nothing."

_From Jade: He's just attractive. I don't like him. Even if I did, he's yours and I wouldn't take him away from you. As if I could...we're best friends.  
>To Jade: thank you Jade. :] who are you spending Valentines day with?<em>

"Yeah. We should watch Valentine's Day." I said.

"I love that movie!"

Beck and I snuggled up on the couch, with his arms around me.

_From Jade: Forest Canter._

_To Jade: Awh. He's adorable. How are you spending it?_

I put my legs on top of Becks.

I had a red velvet tank top on to match my hair and yellow loose short shorts.

I nudged my head into his neck.

No reply from Jade... She usually said bye first.

Ding.

_From Jade: jwJskwods_

_To Jade: what?_

Ten minutes passed.

Ding.

_From Jade: Ca xozlaqjs_

_To Jade: Jade?  
><em>

It was almost ten o'clock. My mom said it was okay that Beck stayed the night. My plan was ruined. I couldn't give him a goodnight kiss...

Maybe...I should just make out with him?

_From Jade: Cat...I'm scared._

_To Jade: What's wrong Jade? :[  
><em>

I looked up into Becks eyes. Even though the room was dim, I could still see his coffee brown eyes. He looked down into mine.

He put his hands around my waist. I put my hands around his neck. I started kissing him...

Ding.

This time I didn't look. I mean, I was making out with the hottest guy in my school and the guy I've been in love with since I first met him when I was only six. Nothing was going to stop this moment.

He drove his fingers through my velvety hair.

By the time we were done making out it was around twelve.

I checked my phone

The last time I got a text message from Jade was at 11:34 PM.

I opened the text message...

This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! :] More coming soon! Credits to my friend Alessandra for editing it. Also, my friend Zoey might be helping me write this a bit. I'll try to update as soon as possible!<p>

Lots o' Love  
>-Mary<br>xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the late update! I was going to update yesterday but somethings came up. Anyways here is it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Cats POV**

_From Jade: Cat, listen to me. Whatever I tell you stays between us okay? Unless I give you permission to tell Beck or someone._

_To Jade: Promise. Whats wrong?_

_..._

She didn't reply fast. In fact, it was almost a half an hour before she did.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked. I just realized Beck was still here. My attention was on Jade... This couldn't be good.

"Jade.. But I don't know yet."

**Ding.**  
>...<p>

_From Jade: Cat... He raped me._

_..._

"HOLY UNICORNS!" I yelled almost screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"I cant say."

**Ding.**

From Jade: Tell Beck if you want. But this stays between the three of us.

I showed Beck the text messages. My mom had given us a bowl of strawberries. He caught me off guard while I ate them, so he looked up at Jades conversation with me.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now? and Jade wants me?" he asked giving me a sarcastic smile.

"Yes and no. But BECK. We need to go get her, I bet she's scared." I said.

"Cat... It's almost one a.m." Beck said.

"I know. But she's my best friend. I know she would do the same you know?"

Beck drove us to Jades.

I walked into her room with Beck behind me.

"Jade!" I exclaimed.

"Cat... I'm so scared." She mumbled.

"Hes gone. He won't come back." I said. I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder.

When I walked into her room she was expressionless. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. I just knew that she needed someone there for her. Not Tori.. Not Robbie... But Andre, Beck, and I. Thats all she had.

I gave Jade therapy for an hour. She seemed a little bit better. 2:00 am... Good job Cat.

"Jade... I have to go to bed. It's getting so late."

"No don't leave me here."

"Come with us then. I really need some sleep."

She climbed in the front of Becks car. I gave her the front seat so she could actually sit next to someone.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Jade." Beck said to her. She nodded.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? We can do anything you want." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Uh.. I don't know" she murmured. I decided not to continue the conversation. It wasn't a good time.

Jade slept on my bed. I had to give her the best of the best. She was my bestfriend. I know she would do the same for me.

I couldn't help but think what André and Beck were going to do to Forest. Whatever they did to him, he deserved.

I hope Jade won't be in this phase for long. She's not herself anymore. Not that I don't think the old Jade is mean, but it's weird watching her act like this.

Beck and I were cuddling on the couch. I liked it better than my bed. Beck kept his arms around me tight and I dozed off quickly.  
>...<p>

***dream -Cats POV-*  
><strong>...

I'm Jade? What?

"Jade c'mon." Forest said keeping his body on top of me.

"Forest, stop." I yelped in Jade's voice.

He pulled down my pants and I struggled trying to push him off.

"FOREST! STOP!" I yelled at him, but he didn't move at all.

"This will only be a minute..." he whispered, trying to be seductive.

He pulled down my panties.  
>...<p>

**Poof.  
><strong>...

I woke up. I clenched Beck tight.

"Beck! BECK! Wake up! Where am I?" I said gasping for air.

"Cat, I'm right here. Calm down, I got you baby. What's wrong?" he whispered with a raspy voice. For being raspy because he just woke up, it was still the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

"Forest isn't here right?" I said.

"No, I promise. I will protect both of you."

"I had this horrible dream."

"What's happened?" we both sat up.

"I was Jade and Forest was trying to rape me. He pulled off my pants and then I yelled to stop and tried pushing him off of me. Nothing worked. I was stuck. He tried pulling down my panties, but I woke up. I'm really scared now... He won't get me right?"

"No Cat, I promise. I would never let him do that to you and he wont get Jade ever again." He swiped my messy hair away from my face and smiled. "Now, let's go back to sleep. I mean, we have to figure something out for Jade."

"Goodnight." I said. I kissed his cheek and then began to cuddle with him again.

This time I went to bed and my dreams were happier this time. Beck and I having tea parties. I loved my dreams.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter.<p>

-  
>Shout outs to these people for giving such thoughtful reviews on my last chapter:<br>**Llama, blueberry24, fobfan, Jeremy Shane, xJessy03 luvs her SHIPPINGSx, Digidestend Angel and Izzy, & VintageBademance.  
><strong>-  
>Ps. How did everyone like the breakfast bunch? Even though I'm a Bat shipper, I thought the Cabbie moments were really cute! :]<p>

Pps. Did anyone see the White Collar with Graham and Liz? It was amazing. Personally I don't think Liz and Graham would be a good couple, but I thought their characters were. The flowers in the locker scene was so cute!

-  
>Ppps. Ariana's new single is called "Pink Champagne" and I'm super excited! Can't wait for it!<p>

Updating soon! :D

Lots o' love

-Mary


End file.
